Noda di Balik Tabung Kaca
by ahalya
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha berniat menghabiskan waktunya di Konoha untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya. Namun ia malah terjebak bersama seorang 'pria berisik' bernama Namikaze Naruto dan... pembunuhan seseorang yang pernah membuatnya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. AU


Naruto by Kishimoto-sama

Noda di Balik Tabung Kaca milik Ay

.

.

"Tch! Sombong sekali orang ini!" Naruto menutup koran yang dibacanya sambil sesekali menggerutu. Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. "Setiap pertanyaan wartawan hanya dijawabnya dengan irit—pelit kalau kau tanya pendapatku."

"Siapa?" Kiba bertanya sambil menyeruput kopi paginya pelan-pelan.

"Itu, yang kautahu—ia disebut detektif paling mahal di Jepang—ya, kurasa kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia sering _kok_, muncul di _cover_ depan majalah-majalah. Tau sendiri bagaimana media kita itu sering—"

"—_Stop_! Jika kau tidak memberitahukan namanya, aku malas mendengar ocehan pagimu," potong Kiba sebal sambil melirik jam di dinding ruang duduk mereka—yang kadang juga dipakai sebagai ruang tamu.

"Hahaha... Maaf. Dia itu Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau kenal?"

"Oh," kata Kiba. "Aku tidak mengenalnya secara personal sih, tapi kelihatannya dia sering dimintai tolong oleh kepolisian Jepang. Shikamaru yang cerita," tambah Kiba. "Omong-omong, lusa aku akan pindah ke Ame."

Naruto menatap Kiba. "Kau serius ingin pindah ya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Kiba bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak mungkin tetap tinggal bersamamu setelah menikah."

"Iya juga sih, tetapi pintu kamar sewaan kita tetap terbuka lebar kok buatmu—juga Shion tentunya."

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, kau jadi ingin mencari teman berbagi kamar sewaan ini?"

Kiba memandang kamar sewaan mereka dengan sedikit rasa enggan meninggalkan tempat ini. Sudah setahun ia dan Naruto menempati kamar sewaan ini. Sejak Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi tentara—Naruto tidak pernah menjelaskan alasannya secara jelas kepada Kiba—ia dan Kiba praktis menjadi sahabat yang cukup karib. Apalagi di Konoha ini Kiba termasuk seorang pendatang. Naruto yang pada dasarnya bersifat ceria dan ramah, langsung bisa akrab dengan Kiba. Bahkan posisi Kiba di Kantor Pelayanan Pos pun berkat rekomendasi teman Naruto yang bernama Shikamaru.

Selama setahun Kiba sendiri tidak tahu persis apa pekerjaan Naruto. Ia cukup sadar, Naruto pasti bukan berasal dari masyarakat biasa, ia bisa melihatnya dari orang-orang yang dikenalkan Naruto kepadanya. Sebut saja, Nara Shikamaru yang adalah seorang detektif kepolisian, Sai Shimura pelukis berbakat di Konoha, Akamichi Chouji pemilik restoran ramen terkenal di Konoha, dan masih banyak lagi kenalan Naruto yang kadang dipikirnya terdiri dari semua golonngan. Rasanya ingin ia bertanya mengenai pekerjaan Naruto, hanya saja norma kesopanan yang seriang diajarkan Hana—kakaknya—seolah melarangnya menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

"Kau ada rekomendasi?"

"Shikamaru yang merekomendasikan kepadaku. Tapi..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak menjamin kausuka atau tidak tinggal dengan orang seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto sedikit bingung. "Dia pria normal kan?"

"Sepertinya _sih_ begitu. Tapi yang Shikamaru bilang, dia itu bukan tipe orang yang suka keramaian," kata Kiba. "Kaucoba hubungi Shikamaru saja nanti!"

Kiba keluar dari kamar sewaan mereka. Baru menuju pintu ia berkata, "oh ya, kalau setuju besok pria yang direkomendasikan Shikamaru akan datang ke sini. Omong-omong, aku tidak pulang nanti malam."

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Biasa, pesta bujangan sebelum menikah." Dengan seringai khasnya, Kiba melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar sewaan mereka.

"Pesta bujangan?—Oy! Dasar!"

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang selembar foto gadis berusia lima belas tahun yang terselip di dompetnya dengan wajah muram. Terlalu melankolis jika diusiannya yang menginjak angka dua puluh lima ia masih memikirkan gadis itu—yang jelas-jelas meninggalkannya tanpa pesan. Ia menutup dompetnya. Sebuah pesan dari Shikamaru mucul di ponselnya.

_'Temanku bilang, dia mau berbagi kamar sewaan. Kau serius?'_

Sasuke mengetik balasan pesannya.

_'Hn. Besok aku ke tempatnya. Di mana?'_

Baru semenit, Shikamaru sudah membalas pesannya.

_'Blossom Street No. 40. Jam 9 pagi.'_

_'Hn.'_

Sasuke memandang kopernya yang kini telah berada rapih di sampingnya. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Oto, menuju Konoha—tempat yang ia pikir mampu menjadi batu loncatan dari pekerjaannya yang semakin menjemukan. Ia ingin beristirahat—bukan karena gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin lepas sejenak dari rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Dan Konoha menjadi labuhannya.

"Jadi pindah?" Itachi—kakak Sasuke—memanggilnya dari belakang. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Hn, kurasa Konoha cukup baik." Itachi kini berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ingat, kau ke sana untuk istirahat. Saraf-sarafmu masih perlu istirahat setelah kasus di istana Jepang tempo hari," nasehat Itachi.

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Syukurlah. Dan satu lagi—cari pacarlah, atau istri lebih baik—"

"—Bukan perkara mudah. Dan aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi sadarlah," kata Itachi. "Dia mungkin saja telah bersuami. Aku hanya tidak ingin kaukecewa." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, ia hanya seorang kakak yang ingin adiknya bahagia.

"Hn."

.

.

Cuaca di Konoha cukup cerah pagi ini. Burung-burung gereja nampak berjejer rapi mengalunkan nada riang di dahan-dahan pohon cemara di sepanjang Blossom Street. Sang surya pun tak tampak malu memancarkan sinar hangatnya di pagi ini. Tak ada awan mendung di sepanjang mata memandang langit. Naruto tengah bersandar di kursi malasnya ketika induk semangnya datang memberitahukan bahwa ada tamu untuknya.

Tamu itu ternyata adalah Shikamaru Nara dan seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah calon teman sekamar Naruto. Shikamaru Nara adalah seorang pria berbadan tegap yang mempunyai rambut panjang yang sering diikat satu ke atas. Sedangkan pria di sampingnya mempunyai paras yang sangat tampan—yang dipikir Naruto pasti hasil operasi plastik yang memang saat ini sedang marak di Jepang. Rambut pria itu berwarna hitam legam dengan bagian belakang yang agak mencuat seperti ketika kau menuangkan banyak _gel_ di sana dan membentuknya seperti buntut ayam. Satu hal yang Naruto tahu, wajah pria yang baru saja dilihatnya di sampul koran kemarin memang tampan.

"Kami tidak mengganggumu kurasa," kata Shikamaru santai sambil melenggang masuk ke ruang tamu Naruto. Ia terbiasa keluar masuk kamar sewaan ini jika membutuhkan bantuan Naruto.

"Tidak—kejutan malah," kata Naruto sembari mengendikan kepalanya ke arah pria di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Ah—ini Sasuke. Teman yang kurekomendasikan sebagai teman berbagi kamar sewaan ini."

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata pria tampan di samping Shikamaru sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze—kaupanggil Naruto saja, biar lebih akrab." Naruto menerima jabatan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tahu siapa itu Namikaze Naruto. Meski baru kali ini bertemu secara langsung, ia sudah berkali-kali mendengar tentang kehebatan Namikaze satu ini meski media tak pernah mempublikasikannya. Bisa dimaklumi menilik dunia yang mereka jalani berkaitan dengan kriminalitas. Sasuke memandang Shikamaru mengenai hal ini.

"Oh. _Ok_! Maaf, aku salah tidak memberitahu kalian lebih dulu. Nah Sasuke, seperti yang kaulihat, calon teman sekamarmu ini adalah orang yang bidangnya sama denganmu. Aku tahu kau mencari tempat yang penuh ketenangan. Kupikir dengan bidang yang sama, Naruto akan lebih menghargai ketenangan bagimu," terang Shikamaru.

"Tentu. Aku pasti menghargai temanku," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Nah, silahkan duduk, kawan-kawan!"

Ruang duduk Naruto terdiri dari sebuah meja panjang dengan sebuah kursi panjang di belakangnya dan sebuah kursi tamu di samping kanan meja. Sebuah kursi malas terletak di sudut kiri ruangan di sebelah lemari buku dengan daun lemari kaca tembus pandang.

Sasuke berusaha menilai kepribadian calon teman sekamarnya itu. Di matanya, Naruto Namikaze berbeda dengan pemikirannya selama ini tentang pria itu. Ia pikir, bekerja di bidang yang sama dengannya, seharusnya Naruto pun mempunyai sifat dan sikap yang tak jauh beda dengannya. Namun sepertinya, pemikiran Sasuke salah besar. Meski nama Naruto di matanya cukup baik, sikapnya jauh dari apa yang Sasuke harapkan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto—detektif konsultan paling tersohor di Konoha.

"...Nah kurasa dia pasti akan betah di Konoha, benarkan Sasuke? Maaf, maksudku Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke memandang selama sepersekian menit kepada Naruto sebelum menjawab demi kesopanan, "hn."

"Hahaha... sama seperti yang di _TV_ ya," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Kupikir kau hanya irit bicara jika diwawancarai saja. Ternyata aslinya pun, kau cukup irit bicara."

'Kau yang terlalu banyak bicara,' batin Sasuke.

"Nah, kurasaka kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri lebih baik lagi tanpa aku," kata Shikamaru. "Nah Sasuke, bagaimana, kaujadi menyewa kamar ini dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia merasa ia tidak akan cocok dengan pria berisik bernama Naruto yang kini sedang menatap lekat dirinya seolah-olah keputusan darinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Merasa tidak nyaman terus menerus menjadi pusat perhatian, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hn."

"Sudah kuduga, aku akan dia memang cocok!" kelakar Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Nah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Semoga kalian cocok, Kawan." Shikamaru berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar sewaan Naruto—kini juga Sasuke. Naruto mengantar Shikamaru sampai ke depan pintu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Naruto berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa. Kedua mata biru langitnya memandang Sasuke dengan antusias. "Nah! Kawan bagaimana—"

"—panggil saja aku Sasuke."

"Ah, baiklah. Nah! Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu dengan kamar ini? Maksudku, kamar sewaan ini memang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, satu ruang duduk, dan satu kamar mandi. Tapi kaulihat, tempat ini cukup nyaman _kok_ untuk ditempati," kata Naruto.

Sasuke melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Yang dikatakan Naruto memang ada benarnya. Toh untuk mencapai kedamaian dan ketentraman yang diinginkannya, Sasuke memang tidak memerlukan tempat yang luas. "Hn," katanya. "Bagaimana dengan aturan-aturannya?"

Naruto tersenyum nakal. "Ah! Itu dia. Kalau boleh jujur, aku bukan orang yang suka akan peraturan."

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau bebas melakukan apa saja selama berada di sini—selama masih diterima norma-norma di sini, kautahu kan maksudku. Hanya saja satu hal, kadang tamuku seolah melupakan norma kesopanan dengan datang di jam-jam yang sering kita harapkan untuk dihabiskan di tempat tidur. Kuharap kau tidak terganggu dengan hal itu," tambah Naruto.

Sasuke seolah menilai Naruto dari perkataannya. Ia memang tidak meragukan kinerja Namikaze Naruto, hanya saja setelah 30 menit bersama pria itu, ia belum melihat tanda-tanda masuk akalnya pria banyak bicara seperti Naruto mampu memecahkan sebuah kasus dengan baik. Sasuke malah menilai, Naruto lebih cocok menjadi pengacara ketimbang seorang detektif konsultan. Sasuke jadi penasaran ingin melihat pria berambut kuning cerah itu ketika menangani sebuah kasus.

"Hn. Kuharap kau pun begitu," kata Sasuke. "Meski itu merupakan hal mustahil mengingat aku sedang dalam masa istirahat," imbuh Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Aku bisa kaupercaya!"

.

.

Yamanaka Ino memandang cemas kepada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Pria itu melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Ino lalu kembali menekuni kegiatannya pada tabung-tabung kecil berisi cairan berbeda warna yang tadi sempat diabaikan karena kedatangan putri semata wayangnya ke dalam laboratorium pribadinya.

"Kautahu apa yang sudah berulang kali ayah katakan, Ino," kata pria itu sedatar mungkin meski ada rasa kemarahan terbaca di setiap kata yang dikatakannya.

Ino menelah ludahnya dengan berat. "Aku tahu ayah."

"Bagus," kata pria itu. "Kalau begitu, segera tinggalkan laki-laki itu. Ia bukan pria yang baik untukmu."

"Tapi kami saling mencintai, ayah," sela Ino. "Aku... aku mencintainya ayah," ulang gadis berambut kuning pucat itu.

Orochimaru—pria berambut hitam panjang itu—mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak bisa hidup dari atau atas cinta konyol kalian."

"Kami—"

"—cukup Ino!" Orochimaru meletakkan tabung-tabung kecil yang dipegangnya ke tempat asal tabung itu. "Aku tidak menerima alasan apa pun. Segeralah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan pria itu," katanya. "Sebelum... aku yang akan bertindak lebih dulu."

Ino memandang takut sekaligus kesal ke arah ayah tirinya itu. "Ayah jahat!" serunya sambil berlari ke luar dari laboratorium Orochimaru.

Seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik sekat kaca laboratorium hanya mengelus dadanya sebelum menghampiri Orochimaru yang kini kembali sibuk dengan tabung-tabung kecilnya.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya," komentar orang itu.

Orochimaru memandang wajah orang itu, tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Ino jatuh ke pelukan pelukis tak punya masa depan seperti orang itu," katanya,

.

.

Sabaku Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu.

Gaara mengangguk kecil. "Sama-sama," kata Gaara, Tangan pemuda itu memainkan helai-helai rambut milik gadis itu dengan perlahan-lahan. "Kauyakin dengan keputusanmu, Sakura?"

Sakura, gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Gaara, Aku sudah menunggu waktu ini tiba selama tujuh tahun," kata Sakura. "Dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja." Ia menatap mata hijau milik Gaara dengan lekat. "Maka dari itu, terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini."

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. "Beristirahatlah, besok pagi kita akan pergi ke Konoha."

.

.

Sabaku Gaara dan Cherry Satomi berkunjung ke kediaman Orochimaru atas undangan dari Ino Yamanaka, teman seangkatan Gaara yang merupakan putri tiri dari Orochimaru. Gadis itu ingin mengajak Gaara dan temannya untuk meneliti salah satu tanaman jenis kaktus yang tumbuh di kebun milik Ino. Ia telah meminta izin kepada ibu dan ayahnya agar Gaara dan temannya—Cherry Satomi—diizinkan untuk tinggal di kediaman mereka selama satu minggu dalam rangka penelitian mereka.

Orochimaru dan Tsunade mengizinkan hal itu. Maka dari itu mereka kini sedang duduk bersama di meja makan.

"Kudengar kalian berasal dari Suna, apa benar begitu?"

"Benar, Nyonya Tsunade. Di Suna bukanlah hal aneh kaktus dapat tumbuh dengan subur. Tapi kaktus di kebun milik Ino adalah spesies langka, maka itu kami ingin menelitinya," kata Gaara,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dan Cherry akan benar-benar serius mengenai perkataan kalian tentang penelitian kaktus itu," kata Ino.

Mereka kini sedang mengobrol di meja makan. Keempat piring di meja makan telah bersih, tinggal Cherry yang masih menyantap makanannya.

"Tentu saja kami serius, terima kasih kepada Nyonya Tsunade dan Tuan Orochimaru yang telah mengizinkan kami tinggal di sini selama penelitian.

"Bukan hal besar," kata Tsunade.

"Aku permisi dulu," kata Orochimaru. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung menuju laboratoriumnya.

Suasana di meja makan sempat hening melihat kepergian Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba. Tsunade yang menyadari hal itu segera berusaha mengalihkan perhatiaan.

"Itu sudah hal biasa di sini. Maafkan ketidaknyamanan ini. Suamiku memang agak terobsesi dengan penelitian-penelitiannya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Nyonya," kata Cherry, Ia menampilkan senyum teramat manis, meski senyum itu tak mencapai matanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang tepat dari arah laboratorium Orochimaru yang letaknya berada di ujung lorong. Dari ruang makan, yang terletak di ujung lorong yang lainnya, suara teriakan itu hanya terdengar samar-samar.

Keempat orang di meja makan itu segera bangkit dari kursi mereka masing-masing menuju sumber teriakan. Ketika mereka sampai di ujung lorong tempat laboratorium terletak, mereka melihat Orochimaru telah terjatuh dengan mulut penuh busa di pelukan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Sai!" seru Ino terperanjat.

_**TBC**_

.

.

Huhuiiii~~~

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter satu fic ini,

Maaf jika penulisan saya masih perlu perbaikan sana-sini. Saya sudah lama ingin menulis fanfic tentang detektif seperti ini, menilik saya sangat menyukai Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Madam Agatha Christie.

Pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruto terinspirasi dari Study In Scarlet milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Review dan saran sangat saya butuhkan.

Terima kasih... :D


End file.
